1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a fastener, and an electronic device having the fastener
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as a server or a computer, includes a chassis having two opposite fixing slots. A circuit board is fixed to the chassis by being directly inserted into the fixing slots. However, the circuit board is fixed precariously to the chassis and is apt to be damaged.